ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Guild Points/Items
Ok, this is one of the first pages I've made, (one what didn't already have deadend links to it). I have only done the woodworking one so far so first see what people think of the look before I continue, some areas are blank because I'm still missing the Data at this time. I'm getting this data from http://titanictus.com/tools/guild/ as it comes up each day, when done this page will list them as source of most of the info. I feel having these graphs here will make it easyer to look up info on upcoming GP items and where one can buy/make them. -- Markus : I think most of the information up on that tool, doesn't actually come from them (except the current pattern), the rest comes from ffrecipe. Titantictus actually links the items to them and the have all items up, if you are willing to go through the database. You can even check old patterns there, it is quite interesting, the patterns from when the guild item system was introduced is only of by one item (Craftsman) to the current patterns. --Samsara 19:12, 4 January 2007 (EST) :: I knew they were linked, but I found the layout easyer on titanictus. I looked in FFrecipe but didn't see past patterns, but I'll take another look. Trying to see if there is a "Pattern" in picking Pattern A-H etc each different rank = number, when that day's 7 ranks values are added together you might get say 18 (and from the list you'd see that 18 was Pattern F or whatever). I'm still working on the math If I can assume the values from each day for Pattern B are the same, I've got a list of pares of patterns (Bday1=Bday4 et) then cutting out ranks that are on both sides. Find how they may add up, then sub in some values that would also fit and test it out (alot of testing).-- Markus 20:30, 2006-01-04 my comments/suggestions I was thinking about suggesting tables for union requests like this, so I like the idea of this page. But although this page is new, I have to admit that I think it's a little difficult to read. I think the table listing what items are in each pattern is unnecessary here, since people checking this site can't immediately look up which pattern is in use for the day. The reason why the patterns are helpful to know at ffrecipe.com is that players from any guild can submit what their guild is asking for, which helps everyone else determine what their own guilds would be asking for. But the pattern per day is random, so for a site like this which doesn't have a quick way for players to submit their unions' requests so that the server can figure out which pattern is in use, it's not as helpful. Personally, I would make tables just listing the guild point items for each guild, and/or list them on the crafting pages themselves. --Lunarcurtain 23:04, 4 January 2007 (EST) I have reason to believe the pattern isn't random, and I'm currently testing this. That's why I'm including the Pattern in this graph. How about the first one that would list all the items under their rank so (as it stands now where you only know the upcoming ranks)can see the 4-8 Items that it could be?-- Markus 01:25, 2006-01-05 The first table isn't bad. It's closer to what I'd want to look for as a crafter. (Previously, I would check every recipe for the rank that would be requested, trying to see if any of them would require an expensive ingredient. Like Wild Onions or Shall Shells.) The first row is slightly difficult to read, but that can easily be fixed by adding to the ends of the item names which don't span two rows--Workbench, Ash Staff, Ash Club, Harpoon, and Flute. Basically, I feel that it would be easier to read if there were a bit more uniformity. I'm curious as to why there are empty spaces in the table though. I know that some ranks have fewer than 8 recipes that may be requested, but I always assumed that some recipes fell in multiple patterns. --Lunarcurtain 04:42, 5 January 2007 (EST) : Some do,(there are some ranks with only 4 items each used twice). The blanks are just ones I don't yet know, for the 2nd chart I used Pattern H cause that was one of the full ones I have ^^ I'm filling in charts of data I have on my PC when those Rank/Pattern combos come up. From when I first put up this chart and now I've added 3-4 items that I found out.-- Markus 10:22, 2006-01-05 I know it's been over 2 years since I started this, but I had since taken a break from FFXI and hadn't focused on GP as much as I did then, but I'm back and hoping to input the data I do have, and continue to collect the missing info daily--Markus 04:54, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Great Idea for a Page I think this page is extremely useful, though I couldn't find a direct link to it from other pages in the Wiki. Should it not be linked to from each main Craft page (that's where I originally looked for it)? Also, have you thought about breaking it down into separate pages for each craft? Basically, at the moment, I've had to pull together my own spreadsheet from the FFXIAH Guild Pattern site and correlate/check it with the GP values in the wiki because I wanted to be able to work out what the best value for gil items are, and hence cheapest way to build up guild points. What the FFXIAH page is missing is this overall list so that crafters know which items to hold on to or buy if they see them on sale in Bazaars or the AH - it states on the item description page, but there's no master list like this. Anyhow, glad to hear your back Markus and I hope you pick this project back up! --Haldarn 13:38, 26 May 2009 (UTC) PS there's a neat little template for calculating the number of GP items needed to hit the max in use on the Item pages themselves now, which would fit into this table nicely. --Haldarn 13:41, 26 May 2009 (UTC) I haven't added all the info yet but I've been gathering it daily from FFXIAH (except days I've forgotten >.<) I got all but some of the Veterans (cause they only come once every 10days >.<) also still looking for any pattern in which A-H group is picked each day (just for fun)--Markus 03:31, 27 May 2009 (UTC)